


Крейг против Крейга и тех парней

by Lim_sorgo



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Крейг случайно спас Баттерса





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мат, упоминания домашнего насилия, инцеста, POV Крейга

Надо же было так нелепо влипнуть. Этот придурок понял все по-своему. Мне бы в голову не пришло специально спасать кого-то в подобной дурацкой ситуации. Личные проблемы каждого — как у него складываются отношения с одноклассниками. Я вообще не люблю находить приключения себе на задницу.  
Четверг — неплохой день и не предвещает ничего ужасного, если число не двенадцатое. И начался тот гребаный четверг совсем недурно: я и выспался, и домашку у Клайда успел списать, и полюбовался на ножки Бекки, пока она сидела на подоконнике в коридоре. Но перед звонком внезапно вспомнил, что один лузер обещал мне сборник текстов Chrysalis, а я тут фигней страдаю!  
Пихнув рюкзак Клайду, чтобы тот занес мои шмотки в класс, я пошел искать Баттерса. Его обычно легко найти, если кому это вдруг нужно, он же не курит, со старшеклассниками и тем более старшеклассницами (о, старшеклассницы!) не тусит, уроки не прогуливает, правильный мальчик. Пацаны его терпеть не могут.  
Если он не стоит с преданным учебе лицом под дверью класса, готовый ворваться внутрь, как только учитель пригласит всех войти, то нужно заглянуть в туалет. Я заглянул в туалет, но Баттерса не заметил. Сложно кого-то углядеть за мощной тушей Картмана, особенно когда этот кто-то прижат к стене картмановским выпирающим брюхом. Однако услышав странный полузадушенный хрип, я понял, что жирдяй у стенки не в корсет свое пузо уминает, а с кем-то разбирается. Подойдя поближе, я увидел за плечом Картмана испуганную девчачью мордашку нашего Баттерса.  
— Прив, чувак, ты мне сборник принес? — спросил я.  
Но ответить он не мог.  
— Слушай, Крейг, вот только тебя тут не хватало, вали уже отсюда, а, не видишь, у нас серьезный разговор! — злобно заявил жирный. — Разберешься с Баттерсом потом!  
— Нафиг мне с ним разбираться, пусть сборник отдаст. Отпусти-ка парня, Картман, а то он ответить не может.  
— Чего? Да нах тебя, урод! Не лезь не в свое дело! — завелся тот, отпихивая меня одной рукой.  
Я не без омерзения перехватил эту пухлую потную ручищу и слегка так заломил ему за спину. Картман охнул.  
— Ты совсем двинулся, жирнозадый, какого хрена руки распускаешь! — тихо, но четко проговорил я ему прямо в ухо. — Мне нужен Баттерс. Исчезни уже.  
— Ах ты ж, сука! — прошипел Картман, выворачиваясь. Я его отпустил. — Пошел ты в задницу, Крейг, а я — до… на урок!  
Он не любит связываться со мной. С одной стороны, плевать на него сто раз, а с другой, Брофловски не позавидуешь, так что лучше пусть эта туша держится от меня подальше.  
— Стотч, — сказал я, наблюдая за выметающимся из туалета Картманом, — так ты…  
Тут я наконец обернулся и осекся. Придурок все еще стоял у стенки, словно приклеился к ней, и… не сводил с меня глаз, даже не моргал. Противно описывать тот взгляд, столько в нем было… всякого. Дерьмо собачье, как Баттерс смотрел! Будто он девчонка, которую ее кумир из любимой мальчиковой группы внезапно спас от нападения толпы маньяков, инопланетян и зомби, вместе взятых. Тупое фанатское обожание, вот что там было.  
— Ой, Крейг, — запричитал Баттерс, — здорово, что ты пришел! Эрик тут… строит, знаешь, очередные планы по захвату мира, а я… ему деньги нужны… а мне сегодня родители забыли дать на карманные расходы, а он… не верит…  
— Слушай, мне вообще-то неинтересно, что там у вас с жиртрестом… — начал я и понял, что мои слова пропадают зря.  
Он продолжал радостно нести чушь, словно ничего не слышал, а главное, все так же смотрел на меня огромными восторженными глазами.  
— Ты сборник притащил? — громко спросил я.  
Баттерс закивал так, что у него вся шевелюра растрепалась, и бросился к валявшемуся под писсуаром рюкзаку.  
— Да, Крейг! Держи, Крейг! — Он достал из подозрительно мокрого рюкзака книгу и протянул ее мне.  
Да, Крейг, держи, Крейг? Вот черт! Только такого обращения не хватало! Я понял, что пора сваливать. Хотя задницей чуял, что дурацким недоразумением в туалете дело не закончится.

***  
На уроке я был безмятежным, как поросенок, еще не знающий, почему фермер так добр к нему в это прекрасное рождественское утро. Умение чувствовать спиной чужие взгляды — не самый прокачанный из моих скиллов. Может, я просто толстокожий и непробиваемый или настолько погрузился в тексты, что выпал из реальности и не замечал ничего вокруг?  
— Чувак, что это с Баттерсом? — спросил Клайд, когда мы вышли из класса. — Он пялился на тебя весь урок, вообще глаз не отводил!  
— Э-э-э, — протянул я, медленно офигевая. — Не заметил…  
— Он тебя прямо сканировал взглядом! — усмехнулся Токен. — А прикиньте, парень завербовался в ЦРУ и собирает теперь информацию! Например, что наш Крейги ел на завтрак?  
Твик тут же подскочил на месте и вскрикнул:  
— Какой ужас! Он убьет нас всех!!!  
Я на автомате похлопал его по плечу, чтобы успокоить. Твик мигом затих.  
Мне не дали времени на обдумывание интересной новости; по пути в столовую парни без передышки прикалывались на ту же тему, и не успели мы с ними сесть за наш обычный стол, как рядом возник Баттерс с подносом в руках и стал переминаться с ноги на ногу.  
— Привет, ребята! — бросил он парням и обернулся ко мне. — Можно я сяду с тобой, Крейг?  
Я молча смотрел на него и соображал, что сказать. Ну что тут скажешь? Обычно чувак знал свое место и не лез к чужим компаниям, если не звали. Он по умолчанию не имел права сидеть с нами, даже спрашивать разрешение присесть рядом, ведь понятно — что нельзя. Но легче динамить того, кто и сам не навязывается. А когда Баттерс стоит передо мной, улыбаясь, как придурок, и хлопая глазами, как придурок, и просится за наш стол, словно уверен, что разрешат… Черт, я не могу ему отказать. Он, конечно, идиот, но если его послать, то получится гнусно, выставлю несчастного неудачника совсем уж полным лузером перед всеми.  
— Садись, — мрачно сказал я и подвинулся, потому что метил наш солнечный мальчик именно ко мне в соседи.  
Он тут же, счастливый, плюхнулся почти на мои колени, кинул поднос на стол так, что минералка разлилась, ничего не заметил и вылупился на меня с тем же выражением, что и в сортире. Мне захотелось сказать ему: «Фу, Баттерс! Нельзя! Плохой мальчик!» Я промолчал.  
И не только я. Парни буквально обалдели и сидели с открытыми ртами. Даже не шевелились, вот дерьмо.  
— Картошка остынет, — заметил я, чтобы вывести друзей из ступора. — У тебя минералка пролилась, Баттерс.  
Он мельком глянул на поднос, затопленный до краев, и тут же снова уставился на меня, радостно кивая. Твик бездумно помешивал трубочкой в стакане, Клайд тыкал вилкой рядом с тарелкой, а Токен разламывал сэндвич на кусочки. Парни смотрели на Баттерса.  
Что он здесь вообще делает? Об этом стоило бы спросить меня, и, похоже, друзья уже готовились начать допрос. Я обвел их самым тяжелым из всех своих взглядов, и они сдулись.   
Пожрали в полном молчании. Ну, мы молчали, а Баттерс щебетал без умолку, хотя ему никто не отвечал.  
На оставшихся уроках пришлось бороться с желанием обернуться и проверить, не пялится ли этот урод.  
После занятий парни помчались по домам смотреть шоу Терренса и Филиппа, а я задержался на своем собственном постоянном шоу в кабинете мистера Маки. Мы бесцельно пообщались минут сорок, и он, вздохнув, сказал: «Иди уже, Такер».  
Сразу за школьными воротами меня ждал Баттерс. Куртка распахнута, шапка торчит из кармана. А мороз нехилый, минус все-таки. Невозможно смотреть на эти покрасневшие уши, самому холодно, блин.  
— Пойдем домой вместе, Крейг! — выпалил Баттерс, хватая меня за руку.  
— Тебе в другую сторону.  
Я аккуратно высвободил руку и пошел дальше. Он тут же рванул за мной.  
— Мама просила зайти в аптеку, так что нам как раз по пути.  
А красивый снег в этом году. И собачьего дерьма меньше, чем обычно.  
— Я мимо аптеки не хожу, надоело уже сто лет как.  
— Можно просто пойти с тобой?  
Я остановился.  
— Слушай, Баттерс, зачем тебе просто идти со мной?  
Он приблизился и тихо ответил, дыша мне в лицо:  
— Картман так зол после того случая в туалете. Ну, ты же его знаешь… Я слышал, он сказал своим ребятам, что надерет мне задницу.  
Это было забавно. Правильный мальчик, произносящий плохие слова.  
— Повтори-ка, — попросил я.  
— Что повторить? — шуганулся он, растерянно моргая.  
— Ты сказал «задница».  
— Ну, я иногда и не такое говорю. — Баттерс смутился.  
— Верю, но не слышал. Или не помню. Редко. Скажи.  
— Задница, — почти прошептал он и тут же затараторил: — Это же Эрик сказал, а…  
Сразу стало скучно. Я пнул сугроб на обочине. Кто-то вывел на нем сильной струей: «Кайл — козел!».  
— Так что ты там говорил?  
— Он хочет меня побить, — опуская глаза, пробормотал Баттерс. — Подкараулить после школы и…  
— Пошли, — ответил я, — только за руку не надо хватать. Сам ходить вообще умеешь?  
Он часто закивал, радостно улыбаясь. Как щенок. Щенки так же улыбаются.  
Наверное, надо было проводить его до дома. Ну, чтобы урод Картман не побил парня из-за меня. Но, во-первых, лень, а во-вторых, какого черта? Что еще за новости: я провожаю домой какого-то левого чувака, даже не друга? С чего бы?  
Обнаружив нас на моем крыльце, я снова озадачился. Не прогонять же его теперь — Картман так терпелив, зараза, когда что-то задумал.  
— Заходи, — просто сказал я, открывая дверь.  
Не предложил, а сказал. Предлагать было бы глупо.  
Нет, совершенно кретинская ситуация получилась. У меня дома сидел чужой, почти незнакомый человек, играл с моим щенком и ждал, когда же я сделаю нам морковный сок. А я стоял перед соковыжималкой с вымытой морковкой в руке и в полном афиге думал, как меня угораздило вляпаться в это.  
Вообще мы неплохо провели время. Поболтали, он оказался не таким занудой, каким я его представлял. Ну, успел представить, пока нес ему сок с кухни. Раньше, понятное дело, мне и в голову не приходило подумать о том, а какой Баттерс в общении. Нормальный он, только придурок.  
— Тебя проводить? — спросил я, когда уже совсем смачно стемнело и он собрался уходить.  
Глаза урода опять засияли. Как днем в сортире.  
— Нет, что ты, Крейг, не надо, Крейг, — понесло его. — Эрик уже точно ушел, уже точно!  
Твою ж мать. Я молча взял куртку и пошел провожать этого лузера.  
Из кустов у дома Баттерса торчала покрытая инеем жопа Картмана. Я сдал ребенка на руки родителям и отправился восвояси под забористую ругань, долго еще доносившуюся мне вслед сквозь снегопад.  
— …и в поход тебе лучше не отправляться, потому что вам обоим крышка, козлы, вам кранты!  
В какой еще поход?

***  
С учителями нам всегда везло. Если не педофил, так арабская террористка. А нынешний учитель решил поиграть со своим классом в хоррор-сэвайвл. Поход в лес с палатками и заведомо бесполезной гитарой. Кажется, предполагалась ночевка. Или две. Поэтому мы и поехали в пятницу — чтобы похерить все выходные, пытаясь выжить.  
Учитель взял с собой девушку и ящик джина. Через пару часов девушка с учителем исчезли в палатке. Мы сидели у костра и помешивали спагетти с тунцом, варившиеся в котелке. Пара бутылок с джином ходила по кругу. Гитару забыли в автобусе.  
— А разве можно вообще спать на снегу, вот так? — спрашивал Твик.  
— Не на снегу, а на еловых лапах. Да и спальники нынче мощные, Амундсен не отказался бы. Выпей джину.  
Пока мы болтали с Твиком, я пропустил начало холивара. Когда мы наконец заинтересовались, почему народ вдруг развопился, холивар был в самом разгаре.  
Кто-то стоял в стороне от костра, окруженный небольшой группой парней. Они говорили на повышенных и ржали. Я зачем-то встал.  
— Это же Баттерс, — дернулся Твик.  
— Бросай заливать, чмо, — выделился из общего гула голос Картмана. — Кому ты нужен, а? Да на хрен ты кому сдался? У тебя нет друзей и никогда не будет, послушай дядю Эрика. Потому что ты лох и ничтожество! Ты…  
— Крейг — мой друг, — дрожащим голос ответил Баттерс.   
Я уже стоял за спиной Картмана.  
— Ты че, с катушек слетел, чмарь? — заржал тот. — Хоть думай, что несешь! Прикиньте, народ, этот ушлепок утверждает, будто Крейг Такер — его друг!!!  
Они смеялись. Баттерс мял шапку в руках. Опять уши покраснели.  
— Хочешь сказать, что если мы сейчас позовем Крейга и спросим, считает ли он тебя другом, то он ответит — да? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Картман.  
Кто-то резко выхватил у Баттерса шапку. Тогда я толкнул жирного и вошел в круг. Все вытаращились на меня.  
— Баттерс — мой друг, — четко выговорил я. — Что, Кевин, боишься подхватить отит, одной шапки тебе мало? Дай сюда. Вот так, умница. Пошли, Баттерс.  
Пришлось положить руку ему на плечо и слегка подтолкнуть. Он странно посмотрел на меня, что-то совершенно безумное было в этом взгляде, что-то щенячье. Черт, опять. Захотелось отвернуться.  
Твик расстегнул перед нами молнию палатки и жестами велел залезть внутрь. Баттерсу не стоило оставаться в перекрестье взглядов наших офонаревших одноклассников (вот дерьмо, Клайд и Токен были со всеми остальными!), а гордо удаляться в заснеженный лес на ночь глядя при таком минусе — слишком глупо. Я вытащил бутылку джина из сугроба и кивнул Твику в сторону палатки, но он покачал головой.  
— Пойду к Токену и Клайду. Я не умею успокаивать, ты же знаешь. Обычно приходится успокаивать меня.  
Он намекал, что кто-то в этом деле большой спец?  
В палатке было темновато, и я включил переносной прожектор Твика, без которого тот никогда не выходил наружу ночью.  
Баттерса трясло. Он бормотал, как будто бредил из-за высокой температуры:  
— Все издеваются надо мной, постоянно. Дома, в школе. Я уже привык, но иногда так хочется, так хочется, чтобы хоть раз обошлось без этого... Все делаю неправильно, родителям приходится наказывать меня. Им не выдержать без наказаний и пару дней! А причины всегда находятся. Ну, родители находят. Как-то они заперли меня в подвале на целую неделю, не давали еды, я почти умер, но даже упасть на пол не мог, потому что цепи держали…  
— Ты о чем вообще? Какие цепи?  
Я перестал складывать куртку и присмотрелся к нему, сидящему в ярком свете прожектора на фоне живописного развала одежды, рюкзаков и свернутых спальников. Вроде бы парень в своем уме. Хотя с Баттерсом ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.  
— Ну, они раньше крепили к стене инструменты, а потом пригодились, чтобы приковать меня.  
— Твои родители сажали тебя на цепь?  
— Ну да. Я очень провинился — доставал для вас ту штуку у девчонок.  
— Ты потом в школу не ходил, что ли?  
— А ты не заметил, да? — спросил он, дернув локтем и опрокинув рюкзак Твика.  
Я попытался вспомнить хоть что-то из того периода и не смог.   
— А как меня зовут?   
— Разве не Баттерс?  
Он покачал головой и отвернулся.  
— Тебе надо выпить, чувак, как бы там тебя ни звали. Полегчает.  
Я протянул ему бутылку.  
И он выпил — истерично и жадно, прямо из горла, как сорвавшаяся монахиня. Джин стекал по его безвольному подбородку, капал на джемпер, протягивал длинные тонкие лапки к шее, словно хотел придушить. Не стоило мне пить, пока не пожрал.  
— Слушай, я ведь тоже над тобой издевался. В младших классах, помнишь? На школьном дворе...  
— Ты не представляешь, что они со мной делают, — не слушая и глядя в сторону, сказал он. — Мать пыталась меня убить. И не один раз. «Я родила, я и убью», — так она заявила. Повторяла, как одержимая: «Баттерса надо исправить, очистить, вылечить!..» А отец… это он хотел, чтобы я отрастил волосы. Теперь даже парик не нужен, чтобы изображать девчонку. Видишь? Уже до плеч.  
Он стянул резинку с волос дрожащими пальцами, мотнул головой.  
— Отец не пытался убить, но лучше бы… лучше бы...  
Я не мог понять, что он хочет сказать, но смутно ощущал жуткую суть этих обрывистых признаний. Нужно было как-то заставить его замолчать, пока не началась истерика.  
— Слушай, Баттерс…  
Но он не слушал и не реагировал. Волосы красиво рассыпались вокруг его безумного бледного лица с остановившимися глазами. И правда, выглядит как девчонка.   
И что в таких случаях полагается делать? Вмазать кулаком по морде? Я поднял руку и понял, что не смогу. Его лупят в школе, его, похоже, бьет отец, куда больше? Да и этот беззащитный вид совсем не располагает к мордобою. Как будто собираешься ударить щенка — сразу все опускается.  
Я взял его за плечи и слегка тряхнул. Он вздрогнул и отшатнулся, кажется, приходя в себя. Спросил почти нормальным голосом:  
— Мне надо отлить, сходим?  
Не уточняя, почему он не может самостоятельно пойти отлить, я быстро натянул шапку, куртку и ботинки, взял прожектор и рюкзак Твика, подтащил их к выходу и высунулся наружу.  
Снаружи было темно. Это меня здорово ошарашило. Сколько же мы трепались и пили джин в этой чертовой палатке? Словно во временную дыру попали.  
Я вылез, кое-как встал, вытащил из кармана фонарик и посветил в сторону фиолетового тента Клайда и Токена. Дерьмо, из-за моей придури Твику пришлось спать с ними, а палатки у всех двухместные.  
Доведу Баттерса до ближайшего дерева, подержу за руку (кажется, он считает меня своей мамочкой) и отнесу Твику его вещи.  
Я пошел за палатку, не проверяя, идет ли Баттерс со мной. Костер уже потушили, на поляне никого не осталось, можно было не забуряться глубоко в лес.  
Отлив у первого понравившегося мне дерева, я вынул фонарик изо рта, оглянулся, направляя свет вбок, и обалдел. Баттерс стоял рядом без шапки, без куртки — я вспомнил, как одевался сам, скосил глаза — и без ботинок. Ночью, на снегу его ноги в тонких промокших и уже обледеневших носках выглядели жутко.  
— Ты что, совсем охренел, как тебя там? — выговорил я, не узнавая собственный голос.  
— Мне не холодно, — ответил Баттерс, стуча зубами.  
У него посинели губы, а ресницы и брови покрылись мелкими кристалликами льда. На волосах лежали снежинки.  
— Возвращайся в палатку, идиот, живо!  
— Не хочу, — твердо заявил он, прислонился спиной к соседнему стволу и медленно съехал по нему вниз, прямо в сугроб.  
Не стоило поить слабака — теперь тащить его обратно за уши, вот отстой!  
— Давай, чувак, возьми себя в руки, или мне придется двинуть тебе, предупреждаю, — заметил я.  
— Никто не будет горевать, если ты просто забудешь меня тут, — слабо улыбнулся он. — Кому нужен жалкий ничтожный Баттерс? У него нет друзей, родители хотят убить его, убить или… или…  
Я вспомнил разговор в палатке и почувствовал, как что-то сжимается внутри. Спросил тихо:  
— Так как тебя зовут, парень?  
Он недоверчиво глянул на меня и промолчал.  
— Я — твой друг. Давай, скажи свое имя. Обещаю, что буду помнить его.  
— Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы кто-то большой и сильный… — пробормотал Баттерс, закрывая глаза, — кто-то большой и сильный взял меня на руки, прижал к себе и назвал по имени. Произнес мое настоящее имя вслух. И защитил бы ото всех, ото всех!.. Никогда бы не позволил им обижать меня! Никогда бы не позволил отцу…  
— Баттерс!  
Он словно очнулся, открыл глаза и пару раз быстро моргнул.  
— Слушай, вставай, а то яйца отморозишь, — попросил я, протягивая ему свободную руку. — Давай уже, чувак, хватит дурить!  
Он не отреагировал. Между нами было все больше и больше снежинок, я почти не видел Баттерса в усилившемся снегопаде, и фонарик оказался не нужен. Я аккуратно положил его на ветку «своего» дерева, не выключая, чтобы потом не потерять, и сел на корточки перед Баттерсом.  
— Если я поволоку тебя силой, то учти — пересчитаешь башкой все кочки под снегом!  
— Ты правда не хочешь, чтобы я тут умер?  
— Проклятье! Конечно, нет!  
— Возьми меня на руки, — прошептал он, и глаза у него опять стали совсем безумными.  
Я поперхнулся и хотел послать придурка куда подальше, но неожиданно обнаружил, что уже подхватываю его под ноги и за спину, выпрямляюсь, а он в это время обнимает меня и кладет голову на мое плечо.  
Надо было попросить Баттерса взять фонарик с ветки, чтобы пойти уже к палатке, но я так и стоял, держа на руках его легкое замерзшее тело.  
— Лео. Мое имя, — прошептал он мне в шею.  
— Ты ноги чувствуешь, Лео? — не глядя на него, спросил я.  
— Назови меня так еще раз! — горячо попросил он, поднимая голову.  
— Лео… — растерянно произнес я.  
— Еще, еще!  
— Прекрати.  
Мне показалось, что сейчас он снова начнет про своего отца: что-то такое мелькнуло в глазах Баттерса, дрогнули губы, изменилось немного выражение лица.  
Я всего лишь хотел остановить истерику, чтобы не слышать больше жутких признаний и помешать ему снова погрузиться в его тяжелые воспоминания.  
Я не знаю, кто потянулся первым.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснувшись, я первым делом подорвался отнести Твику его вещи и уже почти оделся, двигаясь на автомате — чисто по инерции, с закрытыми глазами, — когда вспомнил, что отнес все еще вчера. Вернее, сегодня утром. Ну, сколько там было времени после хлопот с размораживанием Баттерса? Пока я дотащил этого психа до палатки, пока сбегал за учителем… Разбудить учителя не удалось, зато его девушка оказалась почти врачом — у нее был брат-ветеринар. Вышло очень удачно: я быстренько развел костер заново, а девушка с богатым врачебным опытом на всякий случай проверила ноги Баттерса, с которыми ничего жуткого не случилось. Мы посидели у костра втроем, она рассказывала замечательные истории о собаках и кошках из приюта, где работал ее брат, Баттерс уснул, положив голову мне на плечо, девушка умилилась, начало светать… Классная ночь. Можно было подумать, что я снова связался с компанией Марша и Брофловски, ведь именно они вечно попадали во всякие переделки, а мы с парнями жили обычной скучной жизнью — и нас это вполне устраивало.  
— Доброе утро… — робко сказал Баттерс, выглядывая из спальника.  
Я кивнул и продолжил одеваться.  
— Мы вчера… выпили? — неуверенно спросил он. — Ты, наверное, ничего не помнишь?  
Кажется, в его голосе проскальзывала надежда.  
— Все я помню.  
— Все? И?..  
— Тебя что интересует? — прямо спросил я.  
— Ну… — начал было он и надолго замолчал.  
— Давай перечислю: ты хотел остаться в лесу на ночь, видимо, чтобы замерзнуть насмерть, потом попросил взять тебя на руки…  
— Прости! — выпалил он, перебивая меня.  
— Да фигня это все.  
— Мы же… мы… ну…  
— Целовались? — подсказал я, чтобы он не мучился так.  
Лицо Баттерса покрылось красными пятнами.  
— Ты помнишь… — пробормотал он.  
— Да забей, ну, выпили, подумаешь. Трезвые мы бы явно не поцеловались.  
— Почему? Я бы тебя… — Он запнулся, но неожиданно посмотрел мне в глаза и решительно продолжил: — Я хотел тебя поцеловать и до того, как мы выпили.  
— Ты что, правда п-п… гей? — удивился я, успев порадоваться, что инициатором вчерашнего был все-таки он.  
— Нет! — с жаром воскликнул Баттерс, чуть не разорвав к чертям собачьим спальник, и вдруг повторил совсем не так уверенно, тихим голосом: — Нет…  
— Э-э-э… ты уж определись, чувак, а то, знаешь ли, нестыковочка получается: хочешь поцеловать парня, а геем себя не считаешь?  
— Это… мерзко, — как-то отстраненно произнес он, и у него некрасиво дернулись губы. — Отвратительно…  
— Ага, спасибо, — усмехнулся я. — Однако же ты не потерян для общества, друг Лео, раз уж…  
— Можешь по-прежнему звать меня Баттерс, — сказал он. — Это имя мне тоже нравится. А мы что, реально… друзья?  
— Блин, ну я же сказал. Еще ночью. Что изменилось?  
— Я признался, что хотел тебя поцеловать.  
— А потом добавил «мерзко» и «отвратительно».  
— Это же не про тебя! То есть… Вообще мне не нравятся мальчики. И... мужчины, — голос у него дрогнул, — просто… просто… вот если бы с тобой… Я подумал, что ты… И когда мы целовались, так и оказалось — совсем по-другому, совсем… иначе…  
Он снова смотрел на меня больными глазами, кажется, даже почти плакал — белки покраснели. Что за бред? Иначе? Ну, если раньше он пробовал с девчонками, то и должно быть несколько иначе, хотя бы из-за понимания, что делаешь это с парнем. А если он сравнивает меня с бывшим… тьфу, какой еще бывший, раз мальчики ему не. Или врет? Да он сам осознает, что говорит?  
Ему надо сходить к хорошему психологу. Не к мистеру Маки, а к реальному крутому специалисту. Не люблю психологов и не верю, что они помогают людям, но с такими проблемами нужно куда-то пойти, а то кранты. Должен же быть хотя бы один нормальный психолог.  
Но для начала стоило разобраться с другими траблами парня. Вряд ли я мог что-то сделать с порядками у него дома, зато мне было по плечу остановить травлю Баттерса в школе.  
— Ты уж извини, чувак, но я — натурал. Так что никаких поцелуев больше не будет. Но твои заморочки меня не парят, я не против дружить с тобой. Ты как?  
— Прости, что… поцеловал тебя.  
— Уже забыли. Друзья?  
— Спасибо. Да! — И он моментально оживился и просиял, словно не разводил тут только что сопли.  
Я хорошо на него влияю. Но ситуация может оказаться запарной, во что ты лезешь, Крейг, приятель?

***  
Мое невесть откуда взявшееся человеколюбие напугало Клайда и Токена так, что они полдня не подходили к нам с Твиком и Баттерсом. Смотрели издалека офигевшими глазами и быстро отворачивались, стоило мне пошевелиться. Зато девушка учителя только с нами и тусила, забыв про своего бойфренда.  
Картман время от времени говорил что-то, показывая на нас жирным пальцем, и вся его компашка начинала дружно ржать. Меня это мало волновало, пока я не слышал, что именно они там говорят. Может, жиртрест травит анекдоты, а лапищами размахивает просто так, от эмоций.  
После обеда мои блудные друзья наконец перебрались поближе к нам, начали подтрунивать над Баттерсом и заигрывать с девушкой.   
— Ну скажи, во сколько лет? — занудно тянул Клайд, норовя как бы случайно задеть ее грудь рукой. — А с женщинами у тебя было? А как ты относишься к… ну…  
Кажется, они с Токеном успели набраться без нас. Да и атмосфера располагала к фривольным разговорам. Я пихнул Клайда локтем в бок, потому что догадывался, что он собирается спросить. У него просто сдвиг на теме анального секса, а спрашивать такое у приличной трезвой девушки — верх безумия.  
— А Стотч вообще девственник! — уверенно заявил Клайд, чтобы быстренько замять инцидент. И повторил с нажимом: — Ведь так, Стотч?  
Я ждал откровенно фальшивого «нет», но Баттерс помедлил и сказал: «Да». Сначала мне показалось, что я ослышался, что на самом деле он все-таки выдал «нет». Потому что это «да» было таким неестественным, как будто он врал. И приготовившиеся шумно возмутиться и начать стебаться Клайд и Токен, видимо, думали так же, потому что внезапно замялись и промолчали.

***  
Перед отъездом возникла жуткая путаница с вещами. Мало кто из увлекшихся джином умудрился заснуть в собственном спальнике, многие перепутали палатки, поменялись рюкзаками, шапками, ботинками и даже штанами. У моих парней вообще должно было оказаться два спальника на троих, ведь свой Твик забыл в нашей палатке, но в итоге откуда-то взялся еще и лишний. Стэн и Венди, по слухам, спали в одном, кто-то последовал их примеру, и разобраться теперь, где чей спальник, было почти невозможно. Некоторые не могли сказать, какого цвета были их спальные мешки, купленные предками специально для похода и ни разу не вынутые из упаковок.  
И конечно же пропал рюкзак Баттерса. И конечно же искали его мы. То есть я. Клайд и Токен оттащили Твика в сторону и что-то яростно втолковывали ему. Я не стал вмешиваться, потому что возиться с Баттерсом — мое дело, не стоило вешать это на друзей. Ну, полностью. Кое в чем им придется мне помочь, раз уж мы тусим вместе.  
Рюкзак нашелся быстро. С первого взгляда казалось, что кто-то технично повесил его на высоченную сосну, а потом тщательно спилил нижние ветки, по которым сам забирался наверх. Маниакальная упертость пилившего выдавала Картмана. Но на дерево залезал явно не он. Весь план выглядел идиотским, потому что до рюкзака можно было дотянуться с соседнего дерева. Чтобы найти одиноко стоящую сосну в этом лесу, пришлось бы повозиться.   
Я взял крепкую палку подлиннее, и квест закрылся.  
«Но учти, Крейг, это только начало, — подумал я, любуясь видами с дерева. — Если ты решил посадить себе на шею полностью беспомощного чувака, то придется попыхтеть».   
Наконец вещи были собраны и рандомно распределены между желающими, и с опозданием всего в четыре часа мы поехали домой.  
В автобусе проходившая мимо моего места девушка учителя сунула мне в руку смятую бумажку. Там были телефон и имя. Сэмми. Хм, красивое имя. Я посмотрел на учителя. Он так и не пришел в себя, сидел бледно-зеленый и время от времени пытался положить голову на колени соседу, видимо, путая того со сбежавшей девушкой.  
Волшебный поход, просто сказка. Всегда бы так.  
Баттерс вышел у своего дома, и у меня временно свалился груз с плеч. Но было еще одно неулаженное дело — стоило поговорить с друзьями. Я пригласил их всех зайти ко мне поужинать. Когда мы пожрали, а мои домашние разбрелись по своим комнатам, оставив нас в покое, я приготовился говорить и оценил расстановку сил: парни сидели напротив меня, как судьи перед обвиняемым. Правильно они сделали, что собрались там, по одну сторону стола. И молчали, чего-то дожидаясь.  
— Надо принять Баттерса к нам, — медленно сказал я, глядя по очереди в глаза каждому из парней.  
— Ошизеть! — выдохнул Клайд и ударил кулаком по столу. Впрочем, не очень громко. — Ты наш друг, Крейг, и можешь просить обо всем… о многом, но это уже слишком! Это уже слишком, чувак, и ты сам все прекрасно понимаешь. Кто тут похож на мать Терезу? Токен? Или, может быть, Твик? Но уж точно не мы с тобой, и раньше я был уверен, что так и есть. Но теперь, посмотрите-ка, Крейг подбирает бездомных щенков и педиков-изгоев! Ты подумал вообще, что скажут наши одноклассники, что скажут в школе, если ты начнешь общаться с этим обсоском?  
— Полегче, — притормозил я его, — Баттерс не педик и не обсосок. — Конечно, первое вызывало некоторые сомнения после случившегося в походе, но парням не нужно знать все подробности. — И заметь, Клайд, я с ним уже общаюсь. Кто-нибудь что-то говорит?  
— Вообще-то да, — ответил Токен. — Мы не хотели тебе мозги пачкать всякой херней, но о вас с Баттерсом такие слухи пошли, что хоть уши зашивай. Полный звездец!  
Дерьмо.   
— Ладно, как-нибудь переживу. Пусть болтают.  
— Но мы сами уже не уверены, что это только слухи! — набравшись смелости, ляпнул Токен.  
Твик и Клайд шикнули на него с двух сторон и принялись убеждать меня, что они ни капельки не сомневаются в моей ориентации.  
— Бля, но зачем тогда ты его защищаешь? — не унимался Токен. — А теперь еще и просишь принять в нашу компанию? А он смотрит на тебя так, словно только и ждет, когда же ты его выебешь!  
Я рывком встал и услышал, как за спиной грохнулся стул. Токен дернулся назад с такой силой, что чуть не присоединился вместе со своим стулом к моему.  
— Ты большой спец по поведению пидарасов, что ли? — сквозь зубы спросил я, сужая глаза. — Откуда ты знаешь, чего он хочет? Его просто никто никогда не жалел, вот прикинь — вообще никто, даже родная мать. Родители у него стукнутые: мамаша позволяет папаше бить Баттерса, да и сама частенько творит всякую хрень. А потом Баттерс идет в школу — и там ему добавляем мы. Круто, да? Хотел бы так жить, чел?  
— Мы его уже давно не трогаем, нахрен он сдался? — пробормотал Токен, глядя на плечо Твика. — Но дружить зачем?  
— Блядь, да ты случайно в «Гринпис» не вступил, Крейг? — поинтересовался Клайд, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу. — Такую речь толкнул — закачаешься! Прямо захотелось спасать котиков и педиков… ну ладно, неудачников типа Баттерса. Старик, ты ведь отмазал его от Картмана, тот больше не сунется к бедному ребенку — все в классе уже просекли, что Крейг у нас теперь защитник несчастных и обездоленных, Зорро и Черный Плащ в одном лице. Может, хватит, а? Не впутывай других в это дерьмо, мы же за жиртреста не отвечаем? Или как? Все твои друзья должны пострадать?  
— Картман снова полезет к Баттерсу, как только поймет, что тот не с нами. У жирного чутье на такие вещи, он подумает, что я защитил Баттерса чисто по прихоти, случайно, и если этот приступ у меня уже прошел…  
— А что, разве это было не случайно? — Клайд сверлил внимательными глазами мою переносицу.  
— Да нет, случайно, конечно. Но дело в другом. Я раньше не знал, что у Баттерса все так хреново в жизни. Черт, Клайд, если бы он тебя попросил о помощи — ты бы что, не помог?  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил мой друг, и я вдруг впервые за долгое время задумался, почему считаю его другом.  
— Ладно, — сказал я, отворачиваясь, чтобы поднять стул. — Ладно. Как хотите.  
— Крейг правильно говорит, — раздался голос Твика. Я обернулся. — Нам же не трудно немного пообщаться с Баттерсом. Кстати, если его попросить заткнуться, то он мигом перестанет трещать, он вообще… легко настраиваемый, удобный. — Твик улыбнулся. — С ним не будет проблем, так что зря вы развопились, пацаны. А о чем там подумают остальные — да не срать ли вам? Вы же крутые. Ну, я думал, что крутые.  
И он снова улыбнулся. Мне хотелось взять его за руку и крепко сжать ее, чтобы выразить свою признательность. Твик, дружище…  
Осталось убедить Клайда и Токена.  
— Я прошу только потерпеть иногда его присутствие — совсем немного. Пусть сидит с нами в столовой и изредка ходит с кем-нибудь из нас домой. В гости его звать вам необязательно, это я беру на себя. Все. Что тут заставит вас страдать, Клайд? Или я чего-то не понимаю?  
— Твик вечно тебя поддерживает, что бы ты ни задумал, — проворчал Клайд и недовольно поджал губы.  
— Ну, он — мой друг. И ты тоже, разве нет?  
— Манипулятор, — ответил он и покачал головой. — Фиг с тобой, давай спасем твоего котика. И сядь уже, хватит висеть над душой.

***  
Еще с лестницы я увидел сестру, заглядывающую в приоткрытую дверь гостиной, где ждал Баттерс. Я спустился в холл и хотел пройти мимо мелкой, но та отчаянно зажестикулировала, прося чего-то подождать.  
— Какой красивый мальчик! — запищала она и повисла у меня на плече, демонстративно пуская слюни.  
— Где? — Я открыл дверь пошире и оглядел гостиную, мельком подумав: «Кто еще приперся?»  
Кроме Баттерса, сидевшего на диване со сложенными на коленях руками, там никого не было.  
— Он к тебе раньше не приходил? — продолжала пищать мелкая, хихикая, как идиотка.  
— Ты про него, что ли? Красивый мальчик, блин. Он из моего класса, между прочим.  
Мимо нас пронесся щенок, выпущенный кем-то из подсобки, — бежал приветствовать гостя и надеялся, наверное, что тот принес чего-нибудь пожевать.   
— Ой! — Сестра наконец отпустила мое плечо и внимательно посмотрела на Баттерса. — Точно! Почему же я?.. А! У него всегда был хвостик! И одевался он поскромнее. Вообще такой незаметный тип в школе… А теперь глянь-ка — прямо другой человек!  
Мелкая была права, я только сейчас вдруг осознал, что Баттерс в последнее время постоянно ходит с распущенными волосами и в ярких шмотках. С чего бы мне обращать внимание на его прикид, странно это. Если спросить, например, что было у него на башке в тот день в туалете — хвостик там или крутой начес под Пресли, — я ведь не отвечу. Не помню сейчас и не вспомнил бы, едва выйдя из сортира. А после пьянки в палатке вдруг стал замечать, как Баттерс выглядит? Хороший знак, блядь.  
Подошли родители. Мама повертелась перед зеркалом и подмигнула мне.  
— Мы позвоним, когда соберемся домой, — широко улыбаясь, сказала она.  
Сегодня у родаков было отличное настроение.  
— Зачем? — спросил я равнодушно.  
— Что, друга для прикрытия пригласил? — добродушно прогудел отец. — А сам, конечно, чуть мы за порог, девчонку позовешь? Ладно, мы все понимаем, сынок, мы же не против.  
— В твоем возрасте нужно иногда оставаться наедине с девушками, — выдала мама свою коронную фразу. — Мы были бы только рады за тебя, если бы ты приводил иногда подругу.  
— Ты все еще с этой, как ее — из выпускного класса? Я бы сам не отказался, такая девчушка, ммм! — Отец закатил глаза. — Извини, дорогая, шучу, шучу!  
Он фальшиво рассмеялся.  
— Нет, пап, та девушка нашла себе другого, постарше меня, — неохотно признался я. — Да у нас ничего серьезного и не было, так…  
— В следующем году уже вы, ребята, станете выпускниками, вот тогда у вас отбоя от девушек не будет! — горячо заверил меня отец.  
Я не понял, как одно связано с другим, но промолчал. Не пофигу ли, что он там имел в виду.  
Они продолжали подмигивать мне, желать удачи и отпускать глупые шуточки, пока не выкатились за дверь. Особенно старалась сестричка — да еще орала так, чтобы Баттерс услышал и оценил ее остроумие. Я посмотрел, как они залезают в машину (мелкая прищемила дверью подол пальто), и направился в гостиную.  
— Как его зовут? — спросил Баттерс, стоя на коленях перед моим щенком и почесывая его за ухом.  
Я прислонился спиной к косяку и скрестил руки на груди, не спеша отвечать. Красивый мальчик… Не знаю. Парень как парень, только худой. Волосы у него красивые. И всегда такие пушистые, как будто он башку каждый день моет. Немного вьются. И между светлыми прядями видна тонкая шея. Беззащитная, манящая подойти и придушить. Ну, если вдруг захочется. А если нет, то можно просто наслаждаться этим чувством своей власти, возможностью в любой момент протянуть руки, обхватить горло и сжать пальцы… или прикрыть его бледную шею от чужих жадных тянущихся пальцев, не дать им сжаться на ней. Защитить.  
— Пока обходится без имени, — лениво сказал я наконец, отлип от косяка и сел на пол рядом с Баттерсом, вытянув ноги. — Просто щенок. Так и зовем.  
— Надо придумать какое-нибудь! — с воодушевлением предложил тот, посмотрев на меня.  
Интересно у него получилось перевести взгляд. Такое странное движение глазами — словно по дуге: сначала на потолок, потом — плавно — на мое лицо. И моргает он не так суматошно как раньше, когда торопился, захлебывался словами, постоянно что-то тараторил. Теперь он моргал редко и медленно, подолгу задерживал на мне взгляд… Блядь! Да он что, пытается меня совратить?  
— Ты пытаешься меня совратить? — прямо спросил я, не заморачиваясь нудными размышлениями.  
Баттерс покраснел и быстро отвернулся, пряча глаза.  
Я протянул руку и коснулся его плеча — он дернулся совсем как Твик и начал быстро-быстро говорить:  
— Я отвратителен, да? Тебе противно, наверное… Прости! Но удержаться было сложно… После того случая в лесу — знаешь, мне просто крышу сорвало, я только о тебе и думаю, то есть… как глупо все это объяснять… по-дурацки выходит…  
— Не суетись.  
Он осторожно посмотрел на меня.  
— Хочешь, я уйду?  
В его взгляде на миг вспыхнула такая тоска, словно он только что подорвался на самодельной мине и умирал с развороченными кишками на глазах у друзей.  
— Баттерс… Лео. Мне, в принципе, срать, что ты гей. Я не против и буду с тобой дружить. Но не больше. Если тебя это устраивает — заходите прямо в обуви и чувствуйте себя как дома. Если не устраивает…  
— У меня вообще нет шансов, ни одного? — спросил он, запинаясь и бледнея от ужаса.  
Не люблю копаться в себе. Это так геморрно, а понять что-то полезное все равно почти никогда не получается.  
— Откуда я знаю? Мистер Маки устраивал мне кучу разных проверок, а всяких тестов провел столько, что уже, подозреваю, изучил меня лучше, чем себя. Но на бисексуальность он почему-то не проверяет.  
Щенок тыкался носом в руку Баттерса, требуя внимания. Тот машинально погладил лохматый бок и механически, не глядя, стал чесать мгновенно подставленное пузо. И молчал при этом так сосредоточенно, что видно было — на что-то решается.  
— Давай попробуем, — выдохнул он наконец, подаваясь ко мне.  
— Что? — уточнил я на всякий случай, хотя чего уж там, все было понятно.  
— Проверить. На практике. В полевых условиях…  
— Пойдем на пустырь за стадионом? — Я даже усмехнулся, но совсем не весело.  
— Пожалуйста! Я все для тебя сделаю!.. Позволь мне, всего один раз, только один…  
— Не надо ничего делать. Знаешь, меня это скорее напрягает в людях, чем радует. Жертвенность, готовность отдаться целиком и без остатка. Я не о тебе, а вообще. Чуваки типа «возьми все, что у нас есть» как-то раздражают.  
— У тебя же сейчас нет девушки?  
— Ну да. Но это тут совершенно ни при чем, дело в другом…  
— Какая разница?   
Он вдруг рывком стащил с себя джемпер и остался голым по пояс. Ух, носить шерстяные вещи без футболки или рубашки под — парень просто мазохист!  
Я покачал головой.  
— Чел, одевайся. Ничего не выйдет. Ты же понимаешь…  
Он мягко скользнул на мои ноги, уселся сверху, обнял меня за плечи и легко, почти неощутимо провел пальцами по шее.  
— Я же ничего не прошу, — прошептал он мне в ухо, приблизившись, и осторожно коснулся языком кожи на виске.   
— Если ты скажешь прекратить, я сразу остановлюсь, — говорил Баттерс, целуя меня где-то над ключицей и щекоча словами и дыханием. — Никаких обязательств…  
Я машинально положил руки ему на пояс — тело само среагировало на привычную ситуацию.  
Он вздрогнул и изогнулся, откидываясь назад, полностью открывая беззащитную шею. Потом выпрямился, махнул головой, забрасывая волосы на одно плечо.  
Я невольно залюбовался, но сразу же пришел в себя и придержал Баттерса, когда он попытался снова прильнуть ко мне.  
— Нет, погоди. Ты же понимаешь, что я не смогу просто тебе засадить? Или дрочить вместе с тобой, или чего ты там хочешь?  
— А ты чего хочешь? — спросил он таким голосом, что мою волю мигом парализовало. Будто провел пером по коже — одновременно снаружи и изнутри. Во всех направлениях сразу.  
Баттерса как подменили, я его не узнавал. Правда, и не заморачивался этим особо. На мне сидело пусть и странное, но красивое существо, и вело оно себя абсолютно по-блядски… и в то же время изысканно. Завораживающе. Опьяняюще.  
Не дожидаясь ответа — а ответить мне было и нечего, — Баттерс осторожно, но уверенно взял мою правую руку и принялся целовать ее, гладить языком: запястье, ладонь, каждый палец… Когда он начал сосать пальцы, я не выдержал и притянул его к себе, освобождая руку.  
Притянул, не совсем еще понимая, зачем вообще это делаю, но уже решив, что пока не собираюсь говорить: «Прекрати!»  
Несколько ошарашенный, я почти не сопротивлялся, позволяя ему вести. Все тело постепенно окутывало приятное теплое ощущение, расслабляющее до дремоты; лишние эмоции расплывались, притуплялись и почти исчезали. Почти. Баттерс раздевал меня, прикасаясь так, что я уже подумывал его завалить, наплевав на жалкие остатки сомнений. Но что-то не желало отпускать до конца, мешало, настойчиво свербело в висках, напоминая, что все эти финты выделывает парень, нельзя расслабляться. Возбуждение то нарастало, то спадало, меня уже лихорадило из-за этой долбаной неразберихи, хотелось смачно выругаться и оттолкнуть Баттерса… или развернуть к себе задницей и уже наконец…  
Он сам оторвался от меня и устроил мини-стриптиз. Заодно лишний раз напомнил, что он как-никак пацан; зрелище слегка отрезвляло. Но недостаточно, чтобы все прекратить одним волевым усилием.  
Потом Баттерс взялся за ремень на моих джинсах, провел ногтем по молнии и дальше, вниз, заставив дернуться. Ловко высвободил пуговицу из петли. Пришлось приподняться, опираясь на ладони, чтобы помочь ему стащить с меня джинсы. И еще раз приподняться… Что-то я не то делаю… Не пора ли уже остановиться?..  
В куче нашей одежды самым ярким пятном был его джемпер, он притягивал взгляд, отвлекал… или помогал делать вид, что отвлекаюсь, думаю о чем-то левом, хотя уже давно нужно сказать…  
Баттерс поцеловал мое колено и скользнул вперед, устраиваясь у меня между ногами.  
Я колебался: все еще можно было оттолкнуть его. Тут он снова на миг стал похож на самого себя и посмотрел на меня с опаской, спрашивая взглядом разрешения. Я прищурился и молчал. Он наклонился, не отводя глаз, и его распущенные волосы коснулись моего бока, дыхание тепло погладило живот.   
— Ладно, — сказал я хрипло, — ладно. Давай.  
И опустился на спину.  
«Можно, Баттерс. Хороший мальчик!» — пронеслось в голове.  
Какое у него длинное вступление... девчонки со мной так не возились. А классно! Реально заводит.  
После всех нежностей, поглаживаний и легких поцелуев вначале — он настолько сильно и умело заработал ртом, что у меня башню снесло. И впускал в себя очень глубоко, до самого горла, а то и дальше. Черт!.. Так сосать можно, только если есть нехилый опыт. И фиг с ним, какая разница… подумаю об этом потом…  
Я предупредил его, что кончаю, но он не отодвинулся. И после долго не выпускал мой член изо рта, иногда осторожно касаясь языком. Он был бы идеальной девочкой. Но он не девочка.  
Кстати.  
Я приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Баттерса. Сейчас взорвется. Еле держится, бедняга.  
— Руками пойдет? Иди сюда.  
— Не надо, я сам…  
Вот ведь придурок.   
— Кончай херней страдать, мне не трудно. Или ты не хочешь?  
— Хочу, — жалобно ответил он и скользнул мне под бок. — Но если ты… тебе же не…  
— Да мне пофигу.   
Я не стал разводить долгих церемоний и быстро и четко довел его до оргазма — почти в несколько движений. Стоило его коснуться, как Баттерса затрясло, он так застонал, что щенок, возившийся в это время с ножкой тумбочки, от недоумения сел на мохнатую задницу и теперь пытался вскочить, не меняя позы, и броситься к нам. Выглядело забавно.  
Так. А вот вторую руку я зря не подставил, сказывается отсутствие опыта с парнями. Надо быстро оттереть здесь все, а то родаки, вернувшись, порадуются за меня. Слегка преждевременно.  
— Спасибо… — прошептал Баттерс, приходя в себя.  
Да, у него с мозгами полный трындец. Хотя… тут что-то есть. Мне раньше в голову не приходило говорить «спасибо» за оргазм, но девчонкам должно нравиться, подозреваю. Точно — надо будет попробовать.  
— Тебе было хорошо? — спросил он несчастным голосом, поворачиваясь ко мне.  
— Да, — честно ответил я. — Ты просто убойно сосешь. У тебя был парень?  
Он резко сел и обхватил себя руками за плечи. Пробормотал:  
— Где моя футболка?  
— Э-э-э… ты, похоже, еще утром забыл ее надеть. Держи джемпер. Вообще, не холодно же. И это… не грузись — я не лезу в чужие дела. Извини, что спросил.  
— А?.. — Он растерянно глянул на меня. — Ты что-то спрашивал?  
— Забей. Тебя трясет, что ли? Бля, одевайся! Простудишься еще.  
Я не знал, как ему сказать. Вдруг начнется истерика. Но сказать надо было. Чтобы не оставлять никаких неопределенностей между нами.  
Пока я все обдумывал и прикидывал, как лучше преподнести свое решение, Баттерс начал сам:  
— Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Мы же договорились. Никаких обязательств.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил я.  
— Да, в полном.  
— Ты не будешь грузиться, если…  
— Это было бы нечестно с моей стороны. Сказал же сразу — ничего не прошу. Встречайся с кем хочешь. Мы останемся друзьями. Ведь останемся?  
— Конечно! — с облегчением подтвердил я.  
Он слабо улыбнулся и начал одеваться. Щенок вовсю работал уборщиком, слизывая сперму Баттерса с пола.  
— Но если ты когда-нибудь — вдруг, случайно, мало ли — захочешь еще раз… — почти прошептал Баттерс, не глядя на меня.  
— Ага, буду знать. — Помедлив, я добавил: — Спасибо. Но вообще ты бы нашел себе кого-нибудь, чувак. Не ждать же, в самом деле.  
— Меня это не напрягает, — ответил он серьезно и вдруг закричал: — Ты что делаешь? Фу! Глупенький, фу, нельзя! Дурачок!  
— Да брось ты, — усмехнулся я, — собаки не брезгливы, знаешь ли. Ему вкусно.  
— Бедненький! Выплюни! — вопил Баттерс, схватив «дурачка» под мышки и тряся его изо всех сил.  
Кажется, щенок аж подавился от такого обращения. Пришлось вмешаться.  
— Не позволяй ему! — умолял Баттерс. — Я все сейчас вытру! Тряпка на кухне?  
Оставалось только надеяться, что у моих нет скрытой камеры в гостиной.


End file.
